Damn You, Auto Correct!
by NotGuyFieri
Summary: Everyone who has a smartphone knows that auto correct is a pain in the ass. Being a superhero with a smartphone is no exception. Witness the hilarious everyday struggles of the Young Justice Team as they attempt to communicate, but are of course, blocked by mister auto-correcto.
1. Dick Move

**A/N: Okay, so this is how these work. These stories are made to represent an actual phone screen. The people who are texting are stated on the top left. (For example, Barbara is the one saying "So we'll meet tomorrow at 11?" (obviously). Dick is on the center). If a text is in italic, like _this,_ that represents an action/something happening outside of the texts.**

 **Have fun reading.**

* * *

 **DICK & BARBARA**

So we'll meet tomorrow at 11?

Yeah.

Great! I love your Dick (;

Haha, glad to know that Babs, lol

...  
*you

I still think you love my dick

Shut up.

still laughing


	2. Thirty Seconds To Live

**BART & JAIME**

dude I swear I'll beat you in COD this time. One more round please.

 _Jaime put down his phone and rolled his eyes. He'd reply to Bart after he was done with his homework, as his mother was bugging him to make for more "study time"._

 _Twenty-three minutes later, Jaime picked up his phone again to reply to Bart._

 **BARRY & JAIME**

Lmao you really think you can beat me?  
I'll fuck you in the ass just as hard as last time, ese

WHAT

Oh sorry Barry that was meant for Bart

YOU'RE DEAD TO ME REYES

WAIT  
NO

I'LL BE THERE IN THIRTY SECONDS YOU PIECE OF SHIT

NO  
OH MY GOD ARE YOU AT MY DOOR?  
DUDE  
I MEANT KICK  
KICK NOT FUCK  
IT WAS AUTOCORRECT  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME


	3. Quick as Drake

**ARTEMIS & ZATANNA**

Artemis when are you coming?

10 mins ill take a real quick shit

didn't need to know that but okay

HAHAHA  
**shower  
fuckin autocorrect lol

Makes more sense.

* * *

 **A/N: Like these inital 3? There's more to come in the future.**


	4. BIG Problems

**(ORIGINAL) ROY HARPER & TIM DRAKE**

still pissed at Dick for kicking me out

He's doing his job.

You're only saying that cause you're Robin

It's the truth, though.

What the fuck am I supposed to do now  
smoke weed and go to rape concerts?

...  
What the hell?  
Dude, that's so wrong...

lol rap  
i meant rap Tim chill

Oh okay  
What artist?

Notorious big

He's dead

Exactly

What?

sh


	5. Dick Fil' Gay

**A/N: I was trying to think of a title real quick so I went with "Chick Fil' A". But I just thought of the new chapter name, and couldn't stop laughing.**

* * *

 **BART ALLEN & JAIME REYES**

dude guess what

What is it hermano?

I just chowed down 3 whole chicks

I'd rather not hear about your sex life, ese.  
But... good job?

HA  
chickens*

I bet you wish they were chicks.

lol dude I'm gay

Wait you're gay?

Yea.

10/10 most creative way to come out  
gg Bart


	6. Daddy Bats

**BRUCE WAYNE & WALLY WEST**

How's Dick doing?

A little better. Weed eating at Pizza Hut to make him feel better

WHAT?! YOU'RE GIVING HIM DRUGS?!  
Wallace, you WON'T be stepping anywhere near him anytime soon!

NO  
NO BRUCE I'M NOT  
I MEANT WE'RE EATING AT PIZZA HUT

I'm still giving you both a drug test when you get back to Mount Justice.


	7. Friendly Fetishes

**WALLY WEST & BART ALLEN**

Dude cheese dicks are the best!  
They don't have this stuff in the future.  
I could eat it all day

Really didn't need to know about your dick cheese fetish cus...  
In this era we don't openly talk about that stuff.

Ew lol  
Stick. Cheese stick  
Calm down Wally  
That still exists in the future btw

FUCKING HELL


	8. Popeing Off

**DICK GRAYSON & WALLY WEST**

I'm bored wyd

popeing

You're religious?

whoops  
Meant pooping.

That's not any better bro lol

Shut up i should feel comfortable telling you these things

Well if you're that comfortable then I'm jacking off

why the hell are you texting me when you're jacking off  
What the fuck Wally  
Wally it's been 5 minutes  
you're starting to scare me


	9. Quicker Than (Tim) Drake

**ROY HARPER & TIM DRAKE**

hey can you tell Cass I'm out of the hospital?

FINALLY. Dude I was just about to kiss her

WHAT?!  
SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU FUCKING DOUCHE

Omg Tim calm ur tits  
It corrected to kiss instead of kill

Oh... sorry... haha  
my bad

Tits calmed.


	10. Wally Buys Ramen and Texts

**ARTEMIS CROCK & WALLY WEST**

So lonely here...  
WHEN YOU COME HOME I'M GONNA KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU

I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO STEAL YOUR $20 FOR 40 PACKS OF RAMEN  
IT WAS A GREAT DEAL BABE  
YOU DON'T JUST PASS 2 FOR 1 OFFERS ARTY

fucking what

SORRY I'LL REPAY YOU

lol Wally it corrected to kick  
I meant kiss

Thank god

I'm still going to kick you for spending $20 for packs of ramen  
smh  
why would you do that

...


	11. Girl Talk

**ZATANNA ZATARA & ARTEMIS CROCK**

Hey what's up

Getting new boobs

Well i guess they were always on the smaller side

boots...  
Artemis, I meant boots

oh haha yeah I was confused there  
you should still consider getting new boobs though

lol you're a little bitch

I know

I'm glad we can agree.


	12. Home Movies

**JAIME REYES & BART ALLEN**

dude I'm looking through your window. it's cracked.

WTF  
YOU FUCKING CREEP

uh...?

I'M STILL CHANGING  
WHY ARE YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY WINDOW

i meant your car window  
windshield

Dear god you almost gave me a heart attack

can I watch


	13. Baby Wipes

**CONNER KENT & KALDUR'AHM**

M'gann has claimed that she's winning the Mario Kart tournament, Conner.

pfft  
Sure, Kaldur...  
She's wiping my ass!

I do not require that information...

shit lol  
winning*

That is a relief.

It's ironic, because I'm writing this from the toilet.

I didn't need to know that either.

* * *

 **A/N: Why the fuck does this story have 8k views? Lol**

 **I've been inactive.**

 **Due to health issues, I won't be able to post these for a while. Sorry :(**


	14. ItwasautocorrectIswear

**JAIME REYES & BART ALLEN**

Bart  
This tension has to stop  
I'm sorry

yeah I agree  
We should really just fuck already  
I'm sick of putting it off

uh  
...what?

whoops  
talk**  
can't stop laughing lol

Yea I was talking about the fight we had

..right lol

* * *

 **A/N: Pffft, what do you mean the bluepulse ones are my favorite ones to write? you're funny...**

 **10k views now... what da fawk**


	15. Sitting In A Tree

**WALLY WEST & DICK GRAYSON**

Lol dude Artemis saved your ass in that gym

No she didn't.

It was her arrow tho

That was just out of pure love

awww  
Do you love her back?

OMG NO

Wally has a crush on Artemis!

LUCK  
IT WAS LUCK

sureeeee

I really meant luck dude

lol have fun staying in denial bro

* * *

 **A/N: ermagerd almost 12k views df ya'll are trippin**


	16. Redtube Is Better Than Youtube

_I push myself out of the ground, letting out of a large gasp for air as I surface. Using the the last of the strength I could muster, I pushed myself out, collapsing onto the green grass._

 _"What in the hell?" I ask as I stand up, looking over my tombstone._

 _A person approaching dropped their flowers, and their jaw dropped. I turned my head to look over at them._

 _"Are you a zombie?" they asked in horror._

 _"Are you high or something? Dude, I was buried alive!" I told them._

 _They gave me a confused look, and raised their eyebrow, "But everyone thought you died."_

 _"Unfortunately not." I sarcastically laughed, "You know, if I'm not hit by a truck or something, I'll probably live another sixty or seventy years."_

 _"Oh. Well does this mean you'll go back to writing those fifty-word-pieces-of-random-most-of-the-time-sexual-humor works that people somehow find funny?" the person asked._

 _"I guess. I mean, I was planning on having thirty chapters." I informed, "Whatever, I best get to it. You love gay porn? I love gay porn. LET'S GET TO IT!"_

 **MEGAN MORSE & GARFIELD LOGAN**

can u send me that redtube video of the weird indian dude fucking that white kid with only 4 fingers on his right hand

 _Oh shit, Garfield realized, he had accidentally sent that text to Megan. In desperation, he began to type again, but not before she texted back._

WTF GAR?

I meant the youtube video of the indian dude kicking the white kid with only 4 fingers on his hand

It was autocorrect sorry

sure it was  
Want me to read your mind when I get home?

Wow sis you don't trust me!

Stop watching porn Gar

no.


	17. Fappy Hallowally

**ARTEMIS CROCK & WALLY WEST**

Hey  
I got some blumpkins at the store today, for at half the normal price too!

YOU WHAT  
WALLY EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW OR WE'RE OVER

NOO  
NO BABE IT WAS PUMPKINS  
PUMPKINS TO CARVE  
IT JUST CORRECTED TO THE WORD BLUMPKINS

Why would it correct to blumpkins? That's not even a real word y'know

it just did okay


	18. k

**GARFIELD LOGAN & TIM DRAKE**

Tim  
I still don't get it.  
Why does that make it okay for her to smack me when I'm just a fly?  
She coulda killed me

Omfg  
Garfield, you're being ridiculous

I'm not!

Here, I'll show you an anal

uh..  
no thanks i'm good..

So basically, you were batting her around as a lion, right? And then when she tried to smack you turned into a fly  
wait

analogy*

k  
I'll talk to you later tim

wait I'm not done  
Beast Boy  
GARFIELD LOGAN

Well fuck you too then.


	19. Cancer Isn't a Joke, Guys, Wait, Nvm

**A/N: Holy shit 21k views.**

* * *

 **JADE NGUYEN-HARPER & ROY HARPER II**

Did you see the Father's day card Lian drew?

Yup, she's autistic, just like her mother.

...  
Are you serious right now?  
That is not funny.

Wait no Jade  
Artistic***  
Meant artistic.  
...Jade?


	20. AHAHAHA I'M NEVER GETTING LAID

**ARTEMIS CROCK & DICK GRAYSON**

Hey Arty  
How was your date with Wally?

Well, he thought it'd be really funny to set my neighbor's what he described as "rich soil, organic, one of a kind" ass on fire

lol that's just Wally being Wally  
Rich soil organic one of a kind ass though?  
Sounds like a gay vegan porn title  
Were you the camerawoman while they filmed one?

...  
I'm slightly disturbed by you, Dick  
I meant grass... it just came out as ass.  
Wtf is gay vegan porn

Exactly what it sounds like.

You have too much free time.

You don't have enough free time.


	21. Magic Mike XXXXXXXL

**A/N: My internet is so goddamn slow it's like a silent dial-up... fr it took like 15 minutes for this page to load.**

 **So I saw this Tumblr textpost:**

 **Mom: why don't you read anymore**

 **Me: I read fan ficiton**

 **Mom: why don't you read REAL books**

 **Me: Sorry for wanting stories with gay characters**

 **Mom: wait, is there really not that much LGBT friendly literature**

 **Me: no**

 **Mom: so what does that mean**

 **Me: uh... I should write some**

 **Mom: go write some gay fiction**

 **Me: ...**

 **Mom: be the gay Shakesphere**

 **Behold, I am here.**

 **I am your guys' lord and savior:**

 _ **the gay Shakesphere.**_

 _ **(it's two in the morning what the fuck am i doing)**_

 **ZATANNA ZATARA & ARTEMIS CROCK**

Hey Artemis, can you come over? I'm bored. I can show you a magic dick if you want.

Magic dick as in you'll make a dick appear between your legs, or a dick as it cums in shooting stars instead of semen?

Lol... funny. But I meant magic trick. It was just auto correct.

Can that be the magic trick, though?

Sure I guess... I mean if you want. But which one would want to see though? Lol

Both. At the same time. Combined.

You're fucking crazy.

I just finished finals okay so why the hell not.

Good point.


	22. Gewgle

**A/N: Merry (early) Christmas you crazy Indonesian whores**

* * *

 **CONNOR KENT & M'GANN M'ORZZ**

I love you :)

I love youtube :)

...  
M'gann...?

Why do you feel more affectionate to a form of social media, rather than me?

wait what

Do you seriously hold more affection towards a website run by Google?

Conner that was just autocorrect  
calm down  
I meant "you too"  
Why are you so sensitive?

I'm one years old, what do you expect?


	23. Young Blood

**A/N: Happy New Year's Eve and have a fuckin fantastic 2016 guys... I know sure as hell I won't... lol.**

 _ **(Who's gonna bingewatch s2 of YJ with me? I mean the time has come... tomorrow is when the first episode takes place.)**_

 **This chapter was requested by Dimmension Traveler on fanfiction**

* * *

 **ZATARA & ARTEMIS CROCK**

Ugh... Zatanna. You'll never guess.

I have the worst cramps ever.

I won't stop bleeding!

Seriously it's just like a volcano exploded and blood is gushing out violently

I could make a horror movie out of this shit

 _Artemis put down her phone, cracking open her sixth bag of Hershey Kisses. Just as she was popping the first Kiss in her mouth, she realized something.  
Oh fuck._

WAIT OMG

ZATARA I'M SORRY...  
I THOUGHT THIS WAS ZATANNA.

I'm clocking your number.

I meant blocking. Damn cellphone.


	24. Boiling Noodles

**WALLY WEST & DICK GRAYSON**

Hey, can we talk?

Yeah, you good?

Feeling down, actually.

What happened?

Well... Artemis and I ended up in a huge fire... and now she's gone.

WHAT?  
OH MY GOD.

You're being pretty dramatic about that but okay

DUDE YOU SAID SHE DIED

Oh.  
Fight. Sorry. Corrected to fire.  
lol

You scared me for a second

Not my fault.

...so what was the fight over?

I spent too much money on ramen


	25. Gas Station

**BARRY ALLEN & WALLY WEST**

Where are you? Batman needs you at Mount Justice

I'm busy  
I'm eating out at Artemis with Dick

...  
What?

LOL  
Arby's*

Good. You had me confused and slightly concerned there for a second.

Hey man I can do that too

With Dick?

...that depends on the situation

Just get to Mount Justice won't you?

k


	26. Westboro Baptist Church

**DICK GRAYSON & WALLY WEST**

Dude lol there was this crazy religious lady in the street  
apparently evolution is a lie and homosexuals aren't real

Oh. So you don't exist to her then?

...  
did you just.

yes

Sapiens.  
Homosapiens.  
It just corrected to homosexuals

suuure

I'm not gay

Mhm

Dude seriously I'm dating Artemis... a girl. That would make me straight

Why are you acting so defensive?

I'M NOT GAY


	27. Hipsters and Killers

**SOME MAGICAL PLACE IN THE UNITED STATES**

 **JANUARY 20TH, 2016**

 **AROUND 5 P.M.**

"Cool. Which game you wanna play next?" my friend asked from the other side of the screen.

"I dunno. You pick one." I suggested, not really in the mood to search for one, taking a sip of my soda. It slipped through my fingers, and spilled all over my laptop.

"Shit! I just spilled coke all over my laptop!" I screamed.

My friend laughed, but then got serious, "Is it okay?"

I tried typing, but the keys were all screwed up. Whenever I hit the "g" key, it would always add "t" to it, creating "gt". Some of the keys wouldn't move at all. I clicked down and began typing some, and then the laptop would start typing "`" and not stop. I told my friend I had to go to try and save it, turned it off, and began to tear off the keys.

I could see the dried coke underneath them. I cleaned them up as good as I could, but the keys would stop working. The laptop began to flicker. I watched with horror as it flickered faster and faster.

Then it went out.

Desperately, I hit at the power button, trying to get it started again. Nope. Nothing. Not knowing what else to do, I shook it. Brown liquid began to spill out of it. I suspended it in their air until the liquid was gone before attempting to turn it on again. Still, nothing.

It was dead.

 **R.I.P YJFICSANDSTUFF'S LAPTOP  
DECEMBER 2012 - JANUARY 2016  
WAS A GUD LAPTOP MANE  
**

For those of you wondering what the actual fuck that was, that was a very long author's note explaining why I've been inactive. Really. I've been writing this story since September and I'm trying to upload the last few chapters as quickly as possible. Props to that laptop though. It has seen all of the homework, fan fictions, youtube videos, and _totally not porn_ , what are you talking about- since 2012.

Moral of the story: you're not invincible, dumbass. Don't get cocky because you've had a laptop for 3+ years and never spilled a drink on it. Don't think you never will.

(Sorry. I'm just kind of mad at myself for destroying it)

No, but seriously guys, don't have open drinks near your computer.

Since soda is what fucking murdered my laptop, I'll dedicate a chapter to it.

* * *

 **BART ALLEN & WALLY WEST**

What do you and your friends want for the party tonight?

Tim, Cassie, Jaime and I want sprite. Gar wants lemonade

You all want soda but Gar wants lemonade? Hipster much?

he says he doesn't like it when it jizzes

lol what  
I mean I wouldn't either  
what kind of soda has he been drinking?

omfg  
fizzes*

Why does "jizzes" come before "fizzes" in your phone?  
That's like "fucking" becoming before "ducking".

no reason

suuuure


	28. BirdSlash

**BRUCE WAYNE & DICK GRAYSON**

It's been a long day, Grayson...  
so I want to know, who are you doing?

Oh Bruce, haha  
You don't know by now? Thought you were a detective

Hmm?

Wally

What?

Don't be a homophobe Bruce

What are you talking about?

Oh...

First of all, how*  
Second of all, you're grounded.

I'm 19

I don't care.

I do

I'm Batman. I ground who I want. And if you're gonna be having sex in the manor then I have every right to.

fine...

Also no holograms for a week

WHAT

* * *

 **A/N: I know I recently had a gay Wally/Dick chapter but I thought of this in English class and couldn't resist.**

 **Also this has 39k views, what the fuck?**


	29. ocat hsif

**WALLY WEST & KALDUR'AHM **

Hey Kaldur  
You know the old saying...  
I'm so hungry I could eat a whore!  
You near a fast food place or anything?

I am  
Though I do fear for you Wally, eating a whore could result in catching many diseases.  
You do not know where those kind of women have been...

LOL  
Well  
I guess a whore would work too, but I meant horse

Oh. Haha.  
What would you like from Burger King?

A premium Alaskan fish sandwich please

...No.


	30. Endgame

Yes, I know that I'm an evil bastard because of the chapter title.

Okay, I've decided to take the time to explain each chapter title. If you like puns, this is going to be your dream come true. _**NFSW**_ , but if you actually read _Damn You Auto Correct!_ , I highly doubt you have a job in the first place, and are most likely a sexually frustrated idiot teenager who can't keep their mouth shut and has to apply acne cream to their face at least twice a day.

 _cough_

Never mind. Moving on.

 **Dick Move -** Barbara accidentally makes a _wrong move_ , using "your" instead of "you" for Dick.

 **Thirty Seconds To Live -** in this chapter, Barry says he'll be at Jaime's house in thirty seconds. He's so angry with him, he wants to kill him. Which only gives Jaime only thirty seconds to live.

 **Quick As Drake -** Drake is a rapper, formerly an actor on the show "Degrassi". Not Tim Drake, mind you. Drake has a song called "0 too 100", in which, it includes the line "We go 0 too 100 nigga, real quick". Artemis, in the story, said she was going to be quick when she was going to take a shower/shit. Therefore, the title, "Quick as Drake".

 **BIG Problems -** Roy has a problem with Dick. And he mentioned Notorious B.I.G, another who is also a rapper. Also "BIG" is wrote in all capitals, _big_ letters. Get it? Haha.

 **Dick Fil' Gay** \- I'm not sure about my readers outside of 'murica, but here, we have this fast food chain called "Chick Fil' A". Chicken is mentioned in the chapter, along with Bart's creative coming out as a homosexual. And, well, if you don't know what "Dick Fil' Gay" implies, then you're too young to be reading these stories in the first place.

 **Daddy Bats** \- Often, Bruce Wayne is portrayed as very overprotective over his baby birds. Therefore, "Daddy Bats".

 **Friendly Fetishes -** I came up with this title back in September and I still laugh when I look at it to this day. Basically, due to Bart's error, Wally believes that Bart was opening up to him about his sexual fetishes in a casual, laid back manner.  
 **  
Popeing Off** \- I'm gonna be honest here. Not much thought went into this title. I just combined Dick's error (popeing instead of pooping) and Wally's activity (jacking himself off).

 **Quicker Than (Tim) Drake -** Tim reacted very quickly when Roy said he was going to kiss Cassie.

 **Wally Buys Ramen and Texts** \- Okay. I'm kind of embarrassed about this one, but it's a reference to the Filthy Frank show. There's a video called "Pink Guy Cooks Ramen and Raps", and I just replaced a couple of words, and boom. There's your title.

 **Girl Talk** \- Artemis and Zatanna are girls talking about boobs. Need I say much more?

 **Home Movies -** often times, porn is filmed with somebody setting a camera on a tripod and recording themselves doing a sexual act. Bart was looking through Jaime's car window, though Jaime thought he was looking through his bedroom window (which is in his home), watching him change, (And yes, Jaime _should_ close his blinds, but have any of you ever seen Young Justice? He _never does!_ ) unintentionally giving Bart a free "movie showing".

 **Baby Wipes** \- Conner, as of 2016, is literally a six year old. That's where the word "Baby" comes in, and since he says, "She's wiping my ass!", "Wipes" comes in. Then you get "Baby Wipes".

 **ItwasautocorrectIswear -** It wasn't.

 **Sitting In A Tree -** Anybody who has experienced elementary school has probably heard "(insert name here), (insert name here), sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage!" when someone is being teased about having a crush. Since Dick was teasing Wally about having a crush on Artemis, the title fit.

 **Redtube Is Better Than Youtube -** I swear to god I got like five messages asking me what Redtube was. If you're asking me what Redtube is, you either live underneath a Dwayne Johnson or you're too young to be reading _Damn You Auto Correct!_. (Honestly, I'm still waiting for a message from a soccer mom complaining about her child discovering porn through reading my stories. "I'm sorry Mrs. Shannon Smith, I didn't mean for Danny to miss his soccer practice because he was too traumatized discovering a hotkinkyjo video. Yes, you can speak to my manager.") Redtube is a porn site. Porn is mentioned in the title. I like Redtube. Okay? Got it? Great.

 **Fappy Hallowally** \- Fappy replaced the word "Happy". Fapping is slang for masturbation. "Wally" replaced the second half of "Halloween," that being the "ween". Hey, "ween" kind of makes sense now too. Also, for those of you who don't know what a blumpkin is, it's when a person gives another person a blowjob on the toilet. _Nasty shit_ if you know what I mean. Anyways, Wally's mistake, "I got some blumpkins at the store today, for at half the normal price too!" makes him sound like he received a blumpkin from a prostitute, but she only charged him half of what she would charge normally.

 **k -** Garfield says "k" in the chapter, and I didn't feel like coming up with a creative title.

 **Cancer Isn't A Joke, Guys, Wait, Never Mind** \- Often, people get very offended when cancer is taken in a joking matter. For some reason, idiots on the internet seem to think autism is a form of cancer. So I was making fun of SJWs who think I'm trying to make fun of autistic people/people with cancer, then realize I'm not talking about cancer in the first place.

 **AHAHAHA I'M NEVER GETTING LAID -** let's be real here... it only speaks the truth. Unless one of you sexy fans want to volunteer to help me with that situation?

 **Magic Mike XXXXXXXL -** Dicks dicks dicks all up in this chapter. Reference to Magic Mike XL, you know, the movie about male strippers. I bet Zatanna would make her dick super huge.

 **Gewgle** \- Since 2006, Google has owned Youtube. So I just wrote "Google" in a dumb form.

 **Young Blood** \- Artemis is a strong young lady. And she's bleeding.  
 **  
Boiling Noodles** \- "Boiling" refers to Artemis's anger after she realized Wally spent a bunch of money on ramen (this chapter was a reference to Wally Buys Ramen and Texts), and "Noodles" refer to the ramen. Boil those noodles and you have some damn good ramen.

 **Gas Station -** I've lived in the same stupid town for my entire life. We have this gas station near the highway and there is an Arby's connected to it. So whenever I think of Arby's, I think of gas stations.

 **Westboro Baptist Church -** Okay, even if I wasn't an atheist or queer, I'd hate this church just as much. Even the _Ku Klux Klan_ hate this church for crying out loud. They're annoying people who parade in the street holding up signs like "GOD HATES FAGS" and "PLANES CRASH. GOD LAUGHS." So the crazy religious lady Wally saw in the street was a member of the Westboro Baptist Church, preaching about how evolution is a lie and stuff like that, and creationism is real. Homosapiens are apart of evolution (obviously), so this crazy lady would not believe in them. Also, _West_ boro Baptist Church, Wally _West._ Get it? I just thought it had a nice ring to it.

 **Hipsters and Killers -** To be honest, I couldn't come up with anything else. And honestly, hipsters/killers are two in the same. _Hipsters kill fun._

 **BirdSlash -** BirdFlash is Dick and Wally's ship name. And since "slash" refers to a ship involving two males, it kind of just fit.

 **ocat hsif** \- "fish taco" backwards, which is slang for "smelly vagina". Since whores and fish are mentioned in the chapter, that's where it came from.

So yes. I have wasted the past five months of my life writing these 70-word crap pieces when I could have been a productive member of society. There's your conclusion.

What was your favorite title? Let me know with a review/comment.

check out my mixtape on soundcloud btw its fire


End file.
